


【圆汉】来自兔子公园的你（番外）

by datuan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datuan/pseuds/datuan
Kudos: 8





	【圆汉】来自兔子公园的你（番外）

01

全圆佑有时候真的很像一个禽兽，尹净汉想。“嗯…圆佑…呐……慢一点…”面对身后猛烈的撞击，尹净汉控制不住的想要往前爬以逃离让他承受不住的快感。

全圆佑禁锢住尹净汉的腰，顺着自己在尹净汉体内的性器往下一按同时将腰狠狠往前一送，  
不岀意外的听见尹净汉带着哭腔的呻吟。将手指伸进尹净汉的嘴里玩弄着对方的舌头，另一只手在尹净汉的胸前按压揉搓，甚至有点粗暴的扣着凸起的红点。

尹净汉被不断侵袭的快感弄的失去力气，上半身无力的瘫在床上，屁股高高翘起，好像就靠全圆佑的性器支撑住，大脑里完全没有理智可言，被全圆佑玩弄着的嘴不断分泌着口水，控制不住的流到全圆佑手上又弄湿床单。

全圆佑将失去力气的尹净汉抱进怀里，放慢速度有一下没一下的顶着尹净汉的G点，尹净汉的呻吟声也放缓了下来。

全圆佑看尹净汉已经回过神，咬着尹净汉饱满的耳垂，舌头顺着尹净汉的耳廓舔，带着浓浓的情欲和尹净汉说：“净汉不可以这样，每次都让我射在避孕套里不然会弄脏床，你看看，你现在自己床弄脏了。”他钳制住尹净汉的下巴，迫使尹净汉张开嘴。“你看，还把我的手指都弄脏了，宝贝乖，舔干净了。”

被全圆佑操的迷迷糊糊的尹净汉根本没有思考的间隙，伸出舌头照着全圆佑说的做。在把全圆佑的手指舔的更加湿漉漉后还回头看着全圆佑。

“圆佑呐，舔不干净的…”带着点撒娇的抱怨，讨好的用舌头触碰全圆佑的鼻尖。

刚刚被全圆佑强烈进出的小穴因为全圆佑突然的放慢速度，欲求不满的收缩着。原本还淡定调戏着尹净汉的全圆佑被尹净汉撩到了，考虑到尹净汉没有了力气，带着尹净汉侧躺在床上，抬起尹净汉的一条腿，抓着尹净汉的大腿根凶猛挺撞着精壮的腰。

"啊…圆…圆佑…慢一点，不行了…呜…"

尹净汉被全圆佑分开的腿间里，白嫩的股间原本粉色的小穴此刻变成了艳丽的红色，全圆佑粗壮的性器在里面来回抽插，穴内的嫩肉还带着白色精液的痕迹随着全圆佑的抽插显露出来。

全圆佑盯着眼前色情的一幕，眼里都是浓浓的欲望，除了将眼前已经吻痕遍布的人弄的更脏外没有其他想法。

“圆佑呐…”被强力操干着的尹净汉在全圆佑攻击下哭了出来，被不断侵袭G点的快感让他控制不住自己想要射精的欲望，“嗯…我…我…要…啊…射了…呀…”

全圆佑握住尹净汉想要喷射的欲望，故意的更快速抽插着，尹净汉的穴口处甚至被抽插出了白沬。全圆佑进出尹净汉小穴带动着囊带打在尹净汉的白嫩屁股上，两片臀瓣此刻被打成粉红色。

“宝贝不能射，你刚才射太多次了。”全圆佑亲吻着尹净汉的眼角，温柔的说着对此刻的尹净汉而言最残忍的话，堵住尹净汉的马眼阻止尹净汉的射精。

尹净汉看见床单上有些干涸的乳白色痕迹，那些是之前全圆佑用手指头在他小穴里疯狂逗弄着自己G点时喷射出来的。此刻被全圆佑插的挺起的胸部上是两个被全圆佑吸的大了一倍的小点，充血的乳头在尹净汉白嫩的皮肤下显得更加色情，尹净汉还记得，刚才全圆佑就是吮吸着他的胸口让他又高潮了一次。

尹净汉往后伸手，摸着全圆佑的脸颊，“嗯…你…哈…你就…知道…嗯…欺负我…”尹净汉知道只有让全圆佑快点射出来才能逃离这场让他窒息的性爱，忍着羞耻的随着全圆佑的节奏摇晃着屁股，偶尔收缩着小穴，“圆〜嗯…圆佑…唔…圆佑哥哥…嗯，射给我…嗯…给我吧…”

全圆佑保持着性器在尹净汉体内的姿势将尹净汉面对面压着，两只手分开尹净汉的大腿将尹净汉的大腿往上压，玩命似的操干着尹净汉的小穴。“净汉，这是你自己招我的。”

尹净汉被窗的失了魂，身子剧烈的颤抖表现着他快受不了了，一边被窗的哭唧唧一边还搂着全圆佑的脖子，撒娇着让全圆佑快点射出来。

全圆佑干的又快又狠，最后一击猛击随着尹净汉突然高昂的呻吟声射在了尹净汉的体内，也松开了对尹净汉性器的控制，让尹净汉和他一起进入高潮。

缓了一会儿的尹净汉终于找回理智，感受到全圆佑还在对着自己的胸口又舔又咬，高潮过后敏感的身体让他控制不住呻吟起来，“圆…嗯…别咬…圆佑…啊…从我身上起来…”

全圆佑恶劣的咬了咬口中肿肿的红珠，性器随意的在尹净汉体内顶了顶，"不行哦，我起身了就没人堵着净汉的小穴，净汉体内的东西会弄脏床的，净汉不是最讨厌弄脏床单了吗？”

被这么一提醒才看到自己被全圆佑射的鼓起来的肚子，从量可以看出，全圆佑真的因为尹净汉最近繁忙的工作而憋了很久。

尹净汉有些心软，带着歉意的摸了摸眼前全圆佑的脸，亲亲对方的嘴角，带着事后的温存和全圆佑说道：“对不起嘛，最近是太忙了，以后不会让你憋这么久了。”

全圆佑一边享受着尹净汉的爱意，一边摸着尹净汉鼓起的肚子，“净汉不用道歉，你看你鼓起的肚子像不像怀了我的宝宝。”

尹净汉被全圆佑的话语噎了一下，软绵绵的打了一下全圆佑的胸口，“乱说什么呢，男人怎么会怀孕。”

全圆佑埋在尹净汉体内的性器又苏醒了过来，慢慢开始变硬，全圆佑缓慢的碾磨着尹净汉的G点，享受着爱人因他而变得好听呻吟。“这也说不准啊，圣诞节快到了，我这20多年来从来没有收过礼物，说不定圣诞老人一次把我20多年的心愿补在一起实现我的愿望呢？”

“啊…你怎么…嗯…又…硬了…嗯…禽兽吗你…啊…”被全圆佑重新撩拨起欲望的尹净汉指责着全圆佑过分，长时间的剧烈运动让他身上都染上一些湿润的气息。

全圆佑抓住尹净汉的细腰，又狠又深的再次狂顶起来。“圣诞老人说要把净汉变成兔兔呢，让净汉给我生兔宝宝。”

想到和尹净汉相遇的兔子公园，全圆佑开始幻想长着毛绒绒兔耳朵，小巧可爱兔尾巴的尹净汉。体内的恶劣因子有些控制不住的要溢出来，利用尹净汉被他控制的性欲诱导尹净汉说出他想听的话，“净汉乖，要不要做我的兔子？要不要给我生兔宝宝？”

“唔…嗯…做兔子…啊…”沉溺在欲望中的尹净汉只会跟着全圆佑的话语走，“啊…圆…不要…嗯…不要…”

全圆佑吮吸着尹净汉胸前肿大的小点，问道：“不要什么？不要我吗？”

“呜呜…要…嗯…要圆圆…不要…嗯…不要兔宝宝…”被肏的失去了理智的尹净汉也一直记得男人不生小孩的事，抽抽噎噎的让全圆佑慢一点。

全圆佑看着尹净汉湿润的眼睛，哭的红红的鼻尖，到底还是心软了，架着尹净汉的双腿，一边往前狠干着一边去和尹净汉舌吻止住对方的哭泣，“不生，不生，只要净汉一个兔兔，不要兔宝宝。”

全圆佑将失去力气的尹净汉抱在怀里，用牙齿碾磨着面前的尹净汉的乳头，被肏干的无力的尹净汉双手抵在全圆佑的肩膀上，想要逃离似的扭动着细腰，小穴却诚实的吸着全圆佑的性器。

“圆…嗯…圆佑呐…啊啊…我真的…嗯…快要...要被你…啊…干死了…”

全圆佑抱紧尹净汉的细腰，让尹净汉可以趴在他身上细腰以免被肏的翻过去，“嗯？净汉是在说想要被我干死吗？既然是净汉提的要求我就答应你了。”好听的低音炮里说出的却是强行扭曲尹净汉意思的话语。

尹净汉搂住全圆佑的脖子，断断续续的呻吟声从好看的嘴里不断溢出，全圆佑之前还留在他体内的精液随着全圆佑的大力抽动在他体内乱闯着，被精液弄的沉甸甸的肚子让他有一种肚子要被全圆佑操破的感觉。

“哈…你…嗯…你又曲解…啊…肚子…要破啦…嗯…”尹净汉注意到全圆佑看向自己的目光里带着调笑，意识到全圆佑现在还带有理智，立马不满了起来。

被肏的迷迷糊糊的尹净汉脑子不太清楚，只想着看全圆佑不淡定的样子。配合着全圆佑抽插的动作，在全圆佑往上插入他时沉腰往下坐让全圆佑进入的更深，同时收缩小穴紧紧的全圆佑的性器牢牢的嵌入体内。

全圆佑差点被尹净汉突如其来的动作给弄得直接射了出来，而被全圆佑进入的太深的尹净汉觉得自己简直疯了，竟然挖坑给自己的跳。从来没到达过的深度让他克制不住自己的颤抖起来，已经射不出什么东西的性器又隐隐有了想要射精的感觉，甚至有些生疼。

全圆佑咬着眼前的锁骨吸出一个又一个小草莓，“现在我要干死你了。”

全圆佑双手托着尹净汉的屁股，将尹净汉抬起又放下，被肏的很深的尹净汉眼角立马溢出生理性眼泪，连脚趾头都不由自主的绷直了起来。全圆佑喘着粗气，毫无怜惜的用巨大的性器在尹净汉体内抽插着。

尹净汉原本就不是力气很大的人，被情欲控制住更是只能任由全圆佑为所欲为。全圆佑紧紧抓住他的双手让他觉得自己被钉在了全圆佑的性器上，之前全圆佑留在尹净汉体内的精液顺着全圆佑的性器流了就来，随着全圆佑的动作在尹净汉股间发出“噗呲噗呲”的声音。

“嗯…啊…圆佑…啊…我…错了…呜…太厉害…啊…嗯…受…嗯嗯…受不了…”

全圆佑看着尹净汉被肏的双目失神，满脸红晕的样子非常享受，加快了托放尹净汉屁股的动作，将尹净汉逼到全身颤抖。全圆佑不得不承认尹净汉说他是禽兽的话是对的，看着尹净汉哭着求饶的尹净汉他只想把对方欺负的更狠一些。

眼里只有欲望和自己的尹净汉让全圆佑异常兴奋，产生了完全将尹净汉霸占的感觉。全圆佑吻上尹净汉的唇，在尹净汉的嘴里横行霸道，又吮吸着尹净汉的舌头，源源不断的交换着两人的唾液。

性器包裹在尹净汉的体内，被操久了的小穴似乎生长出无数小嘴一样紧紧吮吸着全圆佑。看着连呻吟都快发不出的尹净汉，全圆佑恶狠狠的很操了几十下，终于释放在了尹净汉体内。

当全圆佑炙热的精液浇灌在尹净汉体内后，尹净汉被精液的温度刺激的射了出来，由于之前高潮次数太多，这次的射精只有一点透明的液体，留着眼泪抱着全圆佑的脖子慢慢回神。

等尹净汉回过神来看到的就是全圆佑揉着自己被精液填满而鼓起的肚子，尹净汉想，看着真的很像怀孕了啊。

尹净汉害羞的打了一下全圆佑的胸膛，“你快拔出来啦，我身体好酸。”

全圆佑拔出自己还留在尹净汉体内的性器，一个公主抱将尹净汉抱紧厕所，用给小孩把尿的姿势将尹净汉抱在马桶上方。

“净汉要快点把我的精液排出来，不然会生兔宝宝的哦。”全圆佑吮吸着尹净汉的耳垂说道。

“唔…你太过分了…”尹净汉羞耻的憋着要被全圆佑逼出的眼泪，不断收缩穴口想控制住不断滴落下的精液，却还是敌不过引力，在全圆佑的注视下将大部分精液排出体外。

全圆佑看着因羞耻而全身通红的尹净汉收起了想用继续玩弄对方的心，将尹净汉放进浴缸里仔细的清理起来。

等全圆佑将尹净汉清理干净放在床上时尹净汉发现全圆佑性器又硬了起来，软绵绵的踢了全圆佑一脚，用被子紧紧裹住自己裸露的身体说自己真的要精尽人亡了。

在全圆佑发誓只给他上药不再动他以后才掀开被子，害羞的张开腿露出被全圆佑肏的有些合不拢的小穴让全圆佑上药。

爱人温柔的动作让做了长时间激烈运动的尹净汉有些昏昏欲睡，“圆佑呐，真的很喜欢兔子吗？”本质上非常宠爱比自己要小的爱人尹净汉在认真思考要不要买个兔子情趣套装。

给尹净汉上完药的全圆佑将尹净汉搂入怀中，一下又一下的亲吻着尹净汉的额头。“不是喜欢兔子，是喜欢你。”

“嗯…为了圆佑变成兔子也没关系的哦。”快要睡着的尹净汉说出了会让自己后悔的话。

被爱人毫无顾忌的爱意表达萌到的全圆佑将尹净汉抱的更紧了些，“那我就像圣诞老人许愿吧，让净汉有兔耳朵和兔尾巴。”说完就和爱人一起陷入了沉睡。

02

最近的尹净汉真的非常后悔没有趁着全圆佑还是一只猫的时候给全圆佑做一个绝育。毕竟被全圆佑按在餐桌上上下其手不是一个好体验。

听说猫咪的发情期时间不定，但是全圆佑一个后期变成猫的人为什么也会有发情期呢？尹净汉不解。

全圆佑将刚刚到家还来不及换衣服的尹净汉按在餐桌上，尹净汉白色衬衫上胸前的两颗扣子被解开，领带松垮垮的系着，被接到一半的皮带伴随着尹净汉的呻吟声显得异常色情。

“嗯…你啊…不要…舔了…嗯…”全圆佑埋在尹净汉胸前，一手玩弄着尹净汉的乳头，又含住另一个吮吸着。“啊啊啊啊…圆…圆佑…嗯…受…受不了了…啊…”尹净汉身上敏感点多，乳头也是其中一个，往常全圆佑都会以玩弄尹净汉乳头的方式当做两人性爱的前戏，但是今天是不一样的啊。

身为猫族的全圆佑最近都处在发情期，今天更是分化出了一些猫咪特征，比如说尹净汉最喜欢的柔软耳朵，比如说长长的尾巴，再比如说此刻扎进尹净汉乳头乳孔里的倒刺。

猫咪的舌头上的倒刺在舔人手的时候都会有一点麻麻的感觉，更不用说是舔在敏感的乳头上了，全圆佑这个在床上会变成禽兽的家伙更是过分的用倒刺不断刺激着尹净汉的乳孔。

从来没感受过的快感带着乳孔被刺激的痛感不断刺激着尹净汉，尹净汉软绵绵的推着越来越粗暴的全圆佑，眯着眼睛和全圆佑说：“太…太痛了…啊…圆佑…嗯…不做了…嗯…”其实比起痛还是快感来得更加强烈，但尹净汉在这个星期里基本每天都要沉溺在与全圆佑的欢爱中，要是和全圆佑说爽，是会下不了床的。

听到尹净汉拒绝的话语，全圆佑分化出的猫耳朵都有些怂拉着，虽然不满但还是照着尹净汉说得做了。从尹净汉被全圆佑扒拉开的钮扣可以看到，尹净汉两个乳头呈现着完全不一样的样子。

一个硬硬的挺立着，被全圆佑的手玩的有些泛红，而另一个竟然比旁边的乳头大了接近两倍，被全圆佑吸的通红，还带着全圆佑的口水，在餐桌白色灯光的照耀下显得既圣洁又淫靡。

全圆佑欣赏着自己的杰作，欲求不满的拉着尹净汉的手往自己胯下放，又轻轻咬着尹净汉的喉结，像还是一只猫时的样子蹭着尹净汉。

“我发情期忍不住嘛…”全圆佑用着尹净汉熟悉的撒娇语调和尹净汉抱怨着，“家里养的猫咪发情净汉作为主人不应该帮忙吗？”一边说一边将尹净汉往自己的方向拉了拉，让尹净汉的双腿悬空。

尹净汉被全圆佑胯下的硬度吓了一跳，柔软的家居裤被全圆佑的性器顶起巨大的一个包，想到洪知秀说宠物发情期得不到发泄会很痛苦的话语，尹净汉咽了咽口水，认命的躺在桌子上，“那你舔我的时候轻一点，啊…脖…子…不要…舔啦…嗯…知勋看到…呜…就都知道了…啊…”

得到尹净汉准许的全圆佑脱下尹净汉的西装裤和内裤，将尹净汉摆成M字腿，玩弄着尹净汉的臀肉。尹净汉很瘦身上没什么肉，唯独屁股处长了不少肉，他又不爱运动，屁股上的肉就更加软嫩，还好尹净汉屁股挺翘显得臀型好看。

全圆佑的手很大，一只手就可以握住一边臀瓣，两只手用力的揉捏着尹净汉的臀肉，尹净汉柔嫩的皮肤很快就被玩的通红起来。粉色的小穴也随着全圆佑的动作被拉扯着，这段时间习惯被全圆佑插入的小穴不受控制的自己收缩着。

盯着小穴的全圆佑舔了舔唇。尹净汉被全圆佑露骨的眼神盯的有些不安，不自觉的想要合并双腿。全圆佑看出尹净汉的意图，控制住力度的往尹净汉的屁股上打了一巴掌。

从小到大都没被打过屁股的尹净汉一瞬间楞了，被打了屁股倒是也不疼，全圆佑虽说在床上会比较变态但一向都会考虑到他，打的那一下其实没用多大力气。但是生为一个成年人被打屁股的羞耻让他产生了晕眩感。

“全圆佑…你怎么能…呜…不要再…嗯…别打了…嗯…停下…”尹净汉骂人的话还没说完就又被全圆佑打了几下，全圆佑增加了一点力度，尹净汉有微微的痛感，更让他惊慌的是他竟然从疼痛中感受到一丝快感，小穴也逐渐分泌出润滑的肠液。这让尹净汉惊慌的往上蹭想要脱离全圆佑的控制。

全圆佑察觉到尹净汉的动作，握住眼前的细腰快速往自己的胯部一拉，让尹净汉的双腿夹住自己的腰。

左手揉着尹净汉的臀肉右手手指伸进尹净汉一张一合的小穴里做着扩张。有了肠液的润滑让全圆佑的两根手指顺利进入，找到尹净汉体内的G点于全圆佑而言是一件非常容易的事。

手指按压的瞬间就听见尹净汉急促的喘息声，尹净汉双手向后的撑在餐桌上，正在偏头咬着嘴唇压制住自己的呻吟声。随意挂着的黑色领带，被自己口水弄的透明的白色衬衫，被自己吮吸的高高挺起的乳头，被自己欺负的红了的眼尾，无一不在诱惑着自己肏翻尹净汉。

全圆佑见扩张的差不多了便将手指头抽了出来，将休闲裤随意的拉下一点，将硬的不行的紫黑色性器从内裤中释放出来，将硕大的冠头抵在穴口，却又不进去。

吻上尹净汉通红的耳廓，顺着耳朵的轮廓来回舔弄，安静的家中就只听得见全圆佑刻意弄出的湿舔声以及尹净汉小猫一样的呜咽。

全圆佑的舌头伸进尹净汉的耳朵里模拟着性交的动作，偶尔吸一口尹净汉圆润的耳垂。尹净汉夹在全圆佑腰上的双腿胡乱的踢着，被全圆佑挑起的欲望得不到满足，小穴滴滴答答的留着水，将全圆佑的性器打湿，穴口不顾主人的意愿，紧紧吸住全圆佑的性器诱惑着对方进到深处。

“宝贝想不想让我进来？”全圆佑一边凑在尹净汉的耳边问，一边前后摆动着胯部，在尹净汉的穴口浅浅的抽插着。

耳边温热的气息让尹净汉打了一个哆嗦，饥渴的小穴总是在全圆佑进入时狠狠收缩，想要阻止全圆佑出去的动作。尹净汉睁眼瞪了全圆佑一眼，抬起一条放在全圆佑腰上的腿抵在全圆佑肩上，“你爱进不进，哼。”

全圆佑被眼前以为自己恶狠狠的尹净汉萌到了，明明声音奶声奶气的，被泪水浸湿的眼睛充满了情欲，不管怎么看都是在求欢而不是威胁。

“那我当然是要进啊。”全圆佑抓着尹净汉抵在自己肩膀上的腿的大腿根，缓慢的将粗大的性器一寸一寸的送进尹净汉体内。“净汉快看，这里是餐桌呢，以后你只要这里吃饭就会想起自己曾经在这个桌子上被我肏哭。”

尹净汉害羞的要死，身体随着全圆佑的进入抖动起来，晃着屁股让全圆佑换一个地方。

全圆佑“啪”的一下又打在尹净汉的屁股上，装作无可奈何的将尹净汉抱在怀里，双手托住尹净汉的屁股，一边像揉面一样揉着尹净汉的臀肉，一边配合着自己走路的节奏将尹净汉往自己性器上送。

尹净汉被一下比一下更深入的快感弄得头皮发麻。无力的靠在全圆佑的肩窝上，嘴里除了呻吟就只剩下全圆佑的名字。

“圆…圆佑…啊…圆圆呐…”全圆佑保持着性器在尹净汉体内的姿势将尹净汉转了一个方向，又将尹净汉放在地上，让尹净汉呈现出四肢跪地的姿势，后入着會干尹净汉。

“净汉是大人了，要自己走路哦，乖一点，你爬到那里我们就在那里做。”全圆佑一边九浅一深的进入着尹净汉，一边舔舐着尹净汉的背部，特别在腰窝处流连忘返。

尹净汉已经软成一滩水了，甚至没有力气支撑住自己的身体，身后的全圆佑完全没有平日里的怜惜，又快又准的會在他的G点上。随着快感的累积，尹净汉突然绷直的身体，性器在完全没有被抚摸过的前提下喷射出精液。

高潮过后的尹净汉趴在地上，腰被全圆佑钳制住，屁股高高翘起的接受着全圆佑。

尹净汉刚从高潮中找回理智，又在全圆佑激烈的抽插中只剩下软绵绵的呻吟。后入的姿势让尹净汉能清晰的感受到全圆佑的性器，他低头看着自己的肚子，甚至感觉全圆佑已经到达了他的胃。

“嗯…圆圆我没…没力气了…你抱…抱我去床上好不好？嗯…去床上…随你做…嗯啊…”完全失去力气的尹净汉开始和全圆佑撒娇，就算他不说随便全圆佑肉的话，也还是会被全圆佑窗的失去理智，他在床上向来是赢不了全圆佑的。只有早早投降，去床上还更轻松些。

全圆佑停止了动作，用公主抱的姿势抱着着撒娇的爱人，无奈的说：“你呀…”三两步大步走进卧室，将爱人放上床上好，直接撕开尹净汉的衬衫，之前还没解开的钮扣被弹飞在地上，发岀“啪嗒”的声音。

尹净汉看着在脱裤子的全圆佑有些害怕，动作又快又狠，处处都透露着霸道与强势，眼睛里都是因为自己而产生的浓浓欲望。虽然尹净汉被吓得有些发抖，但是他不得不承认，这样的全圆佑太帅了。

尹净汉主动的揽住全圆佑的脖颈，不知死活的咬着全圆佑的喉结，"圆圆要温柔一点啊。”

全圆佑咬着后槽牙，压着尹净汉窗干起来。堵住尹净汉的嘴与尹净汉交换着气息，一双大手在尹净汉身上乱摸着，摸到乳头时又更大力的捻搓着。身下的紫红性器将尹净汉填的满满的，“噗毗噗毗”的水声充满着整个卧室。

尹净汉早已被全圆佑會熟的小穴紧紧吸附着全圆佑的性器一点都舍不得松，热而柔软的触感让全圆佑浑身舒适，腰部抽送频率越来越快将尹净汉白嫩的屁股撞得通红。

“啊啊啊…圆圆我又…嗯…要射了…受不了了啊…”尹净汉的眼泪和口水融在一起，全身被染上艳丽的红潮，控制不住的呻吟声发泄着他的快感。

全圆佑亲亲尹净汉的额头，“受不了也要受，要对自己说的话负责，你说的随我干。”全圆佑蛮狠的冲撞着，每一次抽送都将尹净汉的整个身体往上送去，要不是全圆佑每次都握着尹净汉的腰将他重新钉在自己性器上，尹净汉早就撞上了床头。

尹净汉无力的握着全圆佑的手臂，已经失去了思考能力，只知道叫着全圆佑的名字。全圆佑看尹净汉神智全无的样子也不再压抑自己射精欲望，对着尹净汉的G点狠撞数百下，最终射在尹净汉体内，而尹净汉也在自己的尖叫声中再次高潮。

等全圆佑射精结束后，看着尹净汉鼓起来的肚子起了一点坏心思，将还停留在尹净汉体内的性器分化岀动物交配时特有的倒刺，将两人连在一起。

尹净汉被突如其来的痛感激灵了一下，慌张的问：“呜…你又做了什么？”

全圆佑亲亲尹净汉的肚子，“这是在你体内打了一个结，这样我的精液就不会流出来了，净汉就会给我生兔宝宝了。”

尹净汉耳朵一红，捏了全圆佑毛茸茸的耳朵，"你怎么还想着兔宝宝呢！”

把挥动拳头的爱人抱在怀里，全圆佑笑着和尹净汉说：“好了好了，不要兔宝宝，只有你一个兔宝宝，兔宝宝把腿再张开点，我要来你家玩了。”

03

全圆佑有些担忧，自从上次在尹净汉体内形成结堵住精液后尹净汉已经维持没有精神的状态很久了。

胃口也变得不好，吃到味道有些重的东西甚至还会吐，每天的睡眠时间变得很长。全圆佑开始后悔自己拿发情欺骗尹净汉的事，反思上次是不是做的过火了。

全圆佑将买好的草莓放在餐桌上，前往卧室打算叫醒还在熟睡的尹净汉。

尹净汉好像把全圆佑在床上瞎说的荤话当了真，以为全圆佑真的很喜欢兔子，很在意爱人感受的他买了一套兔子睡衣，此时正带着睡衣上的兔耳朵帽子睡的香甜。

“净汉起床了，现在睡太久晚上会睡不着的，给你买了草莓，今天要多吃一点啊。”全圆佑爬上床将尹净汉抱在怀里，边亲吻着尹净汉的耳朵边叫尹净汉起床。

苏醒过来的尹净汉回抱了全圆佑，满足的在全圆佑的怀里蹭了蹭，在打算回吻爱人时却感受到身体一阵燥热，尾椎骨上面一点点的地方在不断发热，好像从身体内部要长出什么似的。

尹净汉将全圆佑的手放在自己的屁股上，“圆佑呐，帮我摸摸，好像要长什么东西了。”

全圆佑的手色情的揉捏起了尹净汉的屁股，他甚至在怀疑尹净汉是在故意勾引他。

“嗯…没和你开玩笑，好像真的长东西了，我不敢碰。”尹净汉轻轻打了全圆佑的胸膛一拳，又将脸埋在全圆佑的脖颈处，他有些害怕。

全圆佑一手轻轻拍着尹净汉的后背安慰他，一手伸进尹净汉的裤子里。刚刚伸进尹净汉的裤子里就碰到一个毛茸茸的东西，和人的体毛不一样，是柔软的触感。全圆佑愣了愣，一下子握住，却在握住的瞬间就听到尹净汉的呻吟声。

“啊…圆佑你碰了什么地方啊…嗯…别捏了…”从尾椎处传来了麻酥酥的感觉，让尹净汉有种被轻微电流电过的晕眩感。

全圆佑掀开被子将尹净汉翻了个身，熟门熟路的将尹净汉的裤子脱下，摁住尹净汉的腰镇压住尹净汉的挣扎，“我就看看，不做什么，你好像真的长尾巴了。”

全圆佑猜的没错，尹净汉的身上确实长了一个圆圆的尾巴，“这是？兔尾巴吧？”全圆佑惊讶道。

以为全圆佑又开始发情而拼命挣扎的尹净汉停止了挣扎，右手往身后摸去，从略微迟缓的动作可以看出他的不解。

当尹净汉捏住自己尾巴的一瞬间快感从尾椎处蔓延到全身，呻吟从他的口中溢开来起来，甚至胯间的性器都微微抬头。

被兔尾巴震惊到的两人对视着，都从对方的眼睛里看出了不可思议。从来没收到圣诞礼物的全圆佑在今年许下了想让尹净汉变成兔子的愿望，现在这个愿望，实现了。

全圆佑看着在厕所镜子面前不断转化角度观看自己尾巴的尹净汉有些眼热，他也有猫尾巴的啊，可是尹净汉在熟悉了他的猫尾巴后就不在意他的尾巴了。全圆佑将猫尾巴分化出来，从背后抱住尹净汉，猫尾巴圈住尹净汉的腰，用带着倒刺的舌头舔舐尹净汉的脖颈。

“净汉真过分怎么可以自己玩呢。”看着光屁股的爱人谁都会忍不住吧，全圆佑控制着胯顶了顶尹净汉的屁股。“要带上我啊。”

尹净汉感受到全圆佑粗长的性器抵在自己后面，自从从李知勋那里知道猫族不会发情后尹净汉就开始和全圆佑过着和尚般的生活。在全圆佑面前光屁股摆造型也是为了让全圆佑看得到吃不着，算是一个小小惩罚。

尹净汉故意的蹭了蹭全圆佑的坚挺，转过头恶劣的说道，“不行哦，既然你说你们猫族会不定期发情，那我们以后不发情就不做爱，哼。”

闹脾气的尹净汉让全圆佑感到有些好笑，刚发现自己被欺骗了的时候尹净汉确实是生气的，但这种生气随着全圆佑的不断认错变成了不满的撒娇。

看着尹净汉随着臀部晃动的背，全圆佑想起了兔子的一些习性。

比如说，被摸后背就会发情的习性。

全圆佑一手解开裤子上的拉链，一手从尹净汉背的最上面抚摸到背的最下面，还故意撒娇哄尹净汉开心。

尹净汉被全圆佑摸得浑身舒服，全圆佑低低的撒娇声也让他心情畅快，正打算再好好享受一下爱人的服软时却有一种燥热感从脚底迅速传到全身。

“圆佑…嗯…难受…”尹净汉抓住全圆佑抚摸自己的手，吐出的气息仿佛都带了灼热。后穴在一瞬间充满了湿润的液体，肛口也在张张合合呈现出可以马上被人进入的状态。

达到目的的全圆佑咬着尹净汉的后颈，猫尾巴开心的在身后一甩一甩，硕大的性器抵在尹净汉的小穴上，被尹净汉流出的水弄得滑滑的，“不发情不能做，现在可以了吗？”

尹净汉往后握住全圆佑的性器想往自己小穴里捅，却被全圆佑挡住了动作，口齿不清的说着可以的话。

全圆佑又开始捏尹净汉敏感的尾巴，圆圆的尾巴刚好够他一手握住，柔软的触感让人情不自禁的加快揉捏的速度。“嗯？净汉不乖哦，快说是谁发情了呀？是谁想要做啊？”

兔尾巴敏感又娇弱，在全圆佑恶劣的揉捏下尹净汉不断积累着快感，漂亮的性器随着尹净汉压抑不住的呻吟声颤巍巍的射出白色液体。

看尹净汉已经进入高潮全圆佑也不再逼他回答，控制着长长的猫尾巴禁锢住尹净汉的性器，“兔子的发情期很久，净汉每次都射的那么快是会坚持不到结束的，既然净汉竟然控制不住，那我就帮帮净汉吧。”

全圆佑刚把手指伸进尹净汉的小穴就被穴内柔软的嫩肉给缠上了，紧紧嘬着他的手指不让离开，全圆佑轻笑着拍了一下尹净汉的屁股。“连润滑都不用了，骚的要死。”

尹净汉用带着情欲的眼睛瞪了全圆佑一眼，全圆佑立马投降，亲亲尹净汉的眼尾，“不骚不骚，都怪兔子的体质。”

全圆佑进入尹净汉的时候总是会被小穴吃着自己性器的淫靡的画面给激的再硬上几分，这样的场面是尹净汉从没见过。全圆佑看着两人眼前的大镜子有了些想法。

他将尹净汉凌空抱起，大大分开尹净汉的双腿，凑在尹净汉耳边说到：“宝贝看镜子，你在吃我呢。”

紫红色的性器在粉色小穴的对比上显得更加可怕，柱身上盘虬着的肉筋让尹净汉咽了咽口水，他那么小的地方是怎么把全圆佑“吃”进去的啊。

随着全圆佑性器缓慢的进入，尹净汉的小穴不自觉的喷射出湿润的液体，落在地上发出“滴答”的声音，尹净汉好像突然被刺激到，羞耻的闭上眼睛不愿意再看。

还未完全进去的全圆佑停下了动作，掐着尹净汉的乳交聆听尹净汉好听的呻吟，“宝贝睁眼，不看我们就不做了。”

被体内瘙痒折磨的失去理智的尹净汉不得不睁开双眼，得到全圆佑的一句“乖孩子”。

当全圆佑的性器完全插进尹净汉体内时尹净汉已经出了一身大汗，全身蔓延着不正常的红潮。嘴巴无意识的长着，满脸通红的盯着两人相交的地方。全圆佑让尹净汉摸一摸自己的穴口，小穴被巨大的性器满当当的填满，穴口附近的褶皱被撑成平滑的状态，全圆佑胯下的耻毛扎的尹净汉心悸。

当全圆佑开始抽插时尹净汉的瘙痒才缓解了一些，从嗓子眼里发出小猫一般的呻吟，整个人被全圆佑控制在欲海里。

全圆佑托着尹净汉的手一上一下，随着重力每一下都击在尹净汉的G点上，尹净汉被顶的身体一耸一耸的，身子控制不住的要往下掉，想要射精的冲动一直被全圆佑的尾巴禁锢着，意识恍惚的求全圆佑换个姿势。

全圆佑将尹净汉放下后以后入的姿势将尹净汉抵在浴室的镜子上，尹净汉恍惚间看见自己双目含春的样子，还来不及害羞镜子就被自己喘出的热气给蒙上了一层白雾。

全圆佑肏的又狠又快，尹净汉想要射精的冲动越来越抑制不住，想要逃离这令他窒息的快感却逃脱不了。

往前逃是无路可走的镜子，镜子冰冷的触感让尹净汉舒服了很多，就是被全圆佑捏的通红挺立的乳头在碰到镜子时让尹净汉被刺激的一激灵，情不自禁的加紧了后穴，换来全圆佑更疯狂的强插。

身后是全圆佑坚硬的胸膛，往后逃只是正中全圆佑的下怀，让他能进的更深。

“嗯…圆佑…让我射…”尹净汉哭的抽嗒嗒的向全圆佑求饶，身下被紧紧包裹住的性器仿佛要炸开来，甚至崩的他有些生疼，尹净汉开始担心自己的性器会被憋坏。

全圆佑轻声哄着尹净汉，瞄准G点猛撞几十下在听见尹净汉控制不住的哭泣声后松开尾巴，尹净汉尖叫着射在镜子上，部分精液还射在了全圆佑的尾巴上。

全圆佑收回尾巴，双手一下又一下的拍着尹净汉的屁股，“净汉不乖啊，怎么可以弄脏猫咪的尾巴呢？”

还没找回理智的尹净汉被打的浑身发抖，口水控制不住的从嘴中留下，下身的小穴混杂着尹净汉分泌的肠液与全圆佑的精液，粘稠的流了一地。尹净汉觉得自己脑袋空空，有种要脱水的感觉。

情不自禁的伸手扯全圆佑的头发，让全圆佑低头与自己接吻。全圆佑的舌头强势的掠夺尹净汉口腔内的每一处空间，又挑起尹净汉的舌头与他一起嬉闹，尹净汉来不及吞咽全圆佑送给他的律液，顺着好看的脖子流到锁骨。

当两人的嘴分开时拉扯出一丝透明的线，尹净汉的眼里只剩下全圆佑与满满的爱意，“圆佑呐，我爱你。”他带着浓浓的鼻音说。

全圆佑一手握住尹净汉的腰，一手揉捏通红的乳头，粗暴的顶弄了上百下后咬着尹净汉脖子说：“就知道和我撒娇。”意犹未尽的射在尹净汉炙热的体内。

尹净汉的发情期过得淫靡又充满爱意，全圆佑在知道尹净汉不知道怎么收回尾巴后买了几件大了一个号的白色衬衫，白衬衫堪堪遮住尹净汉的屁股，全圆佑又说穿裤子内裤会伤到尾巴，没收了尹净汉的裤子和内裤。

有时候尹净汉只是开个冰箱都会被全圆佑抵在冰箱上肏弄，他经常被全圆佑肏哭，咬着嘴唇抑制住哭声，哭的身体一抽一抽的。全圆佑只有亲亲他，一边说着温柔的情话一边肏的激烈，满屋子都是全圆佑囊带砸在尹净汉屁股上的“啪啪”声。

自从全圆佑上次在尹净汉体内形成结以后尹净汉就产生了阴影，肚子快被精液撑爆的感觉他再也不想体会第二次。全圆佑也不勉强他，但是还是会用尾巴堵住尹净汉的穴口。

睡觉的时候也要把性器插进尹净汉的体内，要是尹净汉反抗的激烈就摸摸尹净汉的背，等尹净汉的小穴开始一下又一下的吸着他时就带着尹净汉投入新的一场运动中。

两人也会一起坐在餐桌旁吃点东西补充体力，尹净汉有时也不知道自己究竟是哪里撩到全圆佑了，往往会被全圆佑抱在怀里，性器插在自己体内，呻吟着吃下全圆佑用嘴渡过来的食物。等尹净汉吃饱以后全圆佑又拿出新鲜的草莓往尹净汉小穴里，说着“小穴也需要吃点东西补充体力”的恶劣玩笑。

等尹净汉的小穴被草莓塞满以后又一个挺胯将性器送进尹净汉体内，被全圆佑挤压的四处乱窜的果肉总会将尹净汉送上高潮。等回过神时就能闻到草莓汁甜甜的味道，全圆佑的手指在尹净汉的穴口蹭了蹭，将沾了草莓汁与两人体液的液体送进尹净汉嘴里与尹净汉接吻，“净汉是草莓味的啊。”

尹净汉曾经不愿意弄脏的餐桌上到底还是沾满了两人的液体。

平安夜的那个夜晚，全圆佑将尹净汉抵在落地窗上，拉开窗帘，享受着尹净汉因羞耻和害怕被人发现而收缩小穴的柔软触感，当圣诞节零点快到时全圆佑加快抽插速度，在零点烟花的照耀下与尹净汉一起进入高潮。

全圆佑抱紧因高潮而无力的爱人，凑在他耳边说：“我希望净汉变成兔子的愿望实现了，看来今年的圣诞老人不是很忙，有空实现好孩子的愿望，净汉也许个愿望吧，肯定会实现的。”心里却在盘算着等尹净汉说出想要的礼物就在隔天买来送给他。

窝在全圆佑怀里的尹净汉抬起头，被肏哭的眼睛在月光的照耀下显得格外闪烁，他有些不好意思的玩着全圆佑的喉结，装作很酷的说道：“我今年的圣诞节愿望就是今后的每一个圣诞节都能和圆佑过啊。”

全圆佑的心窝一瞬间被尹净汉击中，他带着自己也从未见过的傻气笑容，低头吻住尹净汉的嘴。

这种肯定会实现的事情就不用和圣诞老人许愿了，傻瓜。


End file.
